Beta
by The-Team-Titans-Writers
Summary: The Titans are overwhelmed, there has been a sudden surge of criminal activity, and the six of them can't handle it all, so they decide to recruit another team, a Beta team, if you will. How will the newbies handle it? And what kinds of powers will they possess? Guess you'll have to read. :) By the way, the new team is all OCs created by us. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is kbunny10 with the first chapter of a new story called…well seeing as this is kind of a draft I'm having other people read I was thinking we could call the story Beta but if you have a better idea tell me please. :3 In the beginning it's a little shaky because I didn't know how to start the chapter and everytime I would try to work on that part my parents and my dog would choose to make any and all noises possible about 20 times louder than they needed to be. Anyways on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor the rest of The-Team-Titans-Writers, own or claim to own the Teen Titans…which is actually very sad. :(**

* * *

It was a normal pleasant day in Jump City, if you know you count high stress due to higher levels of crime around the city as pleasant. Yes for some unknown reason the amount of crime in the city had risen, taking a toll on the city's favorite protectors the Teen Titans.

Currently Raven stood in the kitchen making herself some tea while Beast Boy rested at the kitchen table. On today in particular Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus had all launched three simultaneous attacks on different parts of the city. Raven and Beast Boy had taken on Overload and were the only two members who had returned to the tower so far.

Suddenly the doors to the ops room slid open and two more titans entered the room, none other than Cyborg and Nix. Cyborg was doing some work on the laser in his left arm while Nix walked up to Raven and the tea kettle. "Is it okay if I have some tea too? Rough day and all." Raven nodded, taking a note of the ends of Nix's hair being singed. "There was a…little misfire when Cyborg was aiming for Cinderblock.

Raven nodded, "I can tell."

"Anyone else back yet?" Cyborg asked, taking a moment to look up from his work.

"Nope, just us." Beast Boy said, lazily lifting his head from the table. "I'm sure Robin and Star will be back soon though, I mean they're only fighting Plasmus."

As if on cue the last two remaining titans entered the ops room, still covered in some of Plasmus' goo. Starfire was muttering some words in Tamaranian as she tried to get some of the goo out of her hair.

"Guys I think we might need to talk about the recent rise in criminal activity around here." Were the first words out of Robin's mouth.

"Dude, you think? We can't keep doing this! There are just too many villains for the six of us to handle on our own, and we can't keep splitting up to take care of them." Beast Boy proclaimed as he let his head fall back down onto the table.

"Beast Boy has a point, we have to do something about this, something that doesn't involve splitting us into smaller groups, we were able to handle it this time, but who knows what could happen next time." Raven said.

"Well what are we supposed to do? It's not like we can just call the Titans East in like we did when we were gathering heroes to take on the Brotherhood of Evil, they have their own city to watch." Cyborg said.

"Why not just get a Beta?" Nix spoke up. "Just an extra group of heroes, they could live in the tower here and help us take care of the city."

"That's easier said than done Nix, it's not like we really have time to go looking for more heroes." Robin reasoned.

"Well then, why don't you guys keep watch over the city and I'll go looking for some possible Beta Team members? I mean you guys did fine without me for five years, I'm sure you can handle a couple weeks or a month or so without me."

The others all looked at each other before Robin finally spoke up, "Would you really be okay with doing that?"

"Of course, just give me some time to pack and I can go look for some possible beta team members…where would I go looking for those exactly?"

"Friend Nix has a point, Robin how did we find the heroes we recruited during the Brotherhood of Evil incident?" Starfire asked.

Robin thought for a second, "Nix you go pack, while you do that I'll research possible recruits."

Nix nodded before leaving the ops room.

"Alright Nix, I've done some research, and this list contains the names, powers, and locations of five possible beta team recruits. Look it over before you go." Robin said as he handed the list over to the brunette.

"Rachel Morgan, Apollo aka Ziggy, a girl named Silver, Zane Ricardo Rodriguez Moralles de Calle Moreno Garcia-Whoa that is a mouthful, I'm gonna call him Zane Garcia, and Amber Misty Ramen…their names have a lot of character…I like em." Nix said as she smiled down on the sheet. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." Nix said as she threw the small back pack she had packed over her shoulder.

"How're you gonna travel now?" Robin asked as he watched Nix head for the door of the ops room.

"Water, how else? …Don't worry if I'm gonna drown I'll call Aqualad but I _think_ I can handle our shared element." Nix smiled sarcastically as she headed out the door. "I'll be back in a few weeks, don't burn anything down while I'm gone. And _don't_ let Beast Boy anywhere near my room." The ops room doors shut behind her, and like that she was gone, off on her adventure for some new recruits, hopefully it'd go well.

* * *

**Yeah sorry that's the best I could manage, I was having some huge writers block problems and yeah I'm really sorry. ^^; I wanted to put in a sentence saying who she was gonna go look for first but I wasn't sure who was writing the next chapter so I wasn't sure who to put down. I do like everyone's oc's just so we're aware, my cousin said it sounded like I was making fun of them or something when I wrote down their names but I swear I wasn't I think they're all super awesome! X3 sorry it took so long to write the first chapter btw I just have really bad luck. Anyways tell me what you guys think. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon Teen Titans (or the others' OCs). **

**A/N: It kind of took me a while to figure out how I was going to start my Chapter, but I've got it now. ;) **

**PS; Hope I did Nix Justice….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

Tirelessly, the silver wolf loped across the desert's dunes, her nose to the ground taking in the scents. HE had been her before her, but the scent was old. Still, she was encouraged by the smell, and trouped on, her tail waving after her like a proud banner. She had heard of a few "dust devils" and knew only one person could be responsible; her younger brother WhirlWind. The prospect of finding him again was making her excited and a little more carefree than usual, as she hadn't seen or heard of him since the nuclear blast that not only gave them their abilities, but drove them into the forest, where a team of scientists kidnapped him. That had been nearly 3 years ago, and this was the closest she'd ever been to finding him. Lifting her head, she swiveled her ears, thinking she had heard something. She let herself relax when a simple desert owl wheeled overhead, keening a warning. The wolf, however, ignored the cry in favor of her search, which proved to be a vital mistake. Only moments later, she found herself caught in a net, and struggled wildly, snarling at her captor; a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," she assured the searching creature. Still snarling, Silver allowed herself to shift back to her original human form. Whoever this girl was, she Did Not smell like a normal human should, and Silver knew what that meant.

"What do you want from me? And how did you find me?" She demanded, glaring through the net. Normally, she would be kinder and willing to listen, but she'd been pulled from her search, and that tended to make her snappy.

"I'm Nixie, and I'm here for you, actually. The Teen Titans are starting a Beta Team, and they want you to join. Bird-Boy's been keeping tabs on your whereabouts." The brunette said, appraising the female-shifter.

"Bird-Boy…You mean Robin? I spoke with him once; I wanted to see if he could spare a pair of eyes to help my search, but I guess not. They really think I have Hero Potential?" Silver asked, wresting with the net.

"Oh, sorry, here," Nixie knelt down next to the net and got ready to slice through.

"No worries, I got this." The Shifter let silver talons spring from her feet, and screeched in her owl from. Using her clawed appendages, she cut through the ropes holding her down. Ruffling her feathers, she took to the skies, swooping once before landing on the ground, once more a human. "I believe some proper introductions are in order. I'm Silver, a Limit-Shifter; kinda like Beast Boy, only fewer forms." She joked, flicking some silver highlights away from her own blue eyes. "Why are they starting a Beta Team?" She questioned, tipping her head to the side.

"Too many villains and not enough Titans." Nix explained simply, watching the sky. "What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere, anyhow?" She asked. Silver huffed a quick breath of air and turned to stare at the horizon.

"I'm searching for my younger brother; goes by the name WhirlWind. He's been missing for a few years now, but occasionally he pops up on the radar. He's a speed-demon with an affinity for creating storms. Maybe you've heard of him?" She said, almost desperately, turning back to the water-sprite. Nix shook her head sympathetically. "Ah, well, tell ya what. I'll join the Team, if you promise to let me continue searching for Whirlie-Bird if he ever appears in the area." Silver bartered, Nix tipped her head to the sky, pondering. Deciding Robin would rather have her as a member of a team, and not just a rogue, she held out a hand.

"It's a Deal."

"Cool." Silver grinned. "Let's get outta this sun, the heat is making me a little dehydrated. Hop on." With a wink she shifted to her third form; a silver horse. She tossed her mane a nickered, setting off at a smooth, lengthened trot when she felt Nixie's weight settle on her back. She could feel Nixie grab her withers and if horses could smirk, she would be. With a joyful neigh, she picked up speed, headed for the city's limits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, it's JodieJelloCube here! I really hope you guys enjoy my chapter of Beta!_

_I own nothing except Amber, but she certainly has a mind of her own!_

_Really hope I do Nix justice in this chapter, eep, I'm all paranoid now._

* * *

It was late evening and in just one cubicle of a small, rundown apartment block in a dank Jump City suburb, Amber was watching television. Her fingers sought out the remnants of popcorn that resided in the slippery corners of the packet as she munched away on the final handful. The movie that she had originally found little interest in was reaching its climax, she could feel it. The direction was choppy, the plot overdone and the acting subpar, and if it hadn't have been for a particularly appealing male lead, falling effortlessly into the role of a conflicted agent, Amber would've long given up on this tripe.

Things were coming to a head, and even though she was well aware that this would have its inevitable, mundane, happy ending, she still found herself enraptured as the previously wrong-doing agent was forced to choose between his reputation and wealth, or the love he now had for his former target. One bullet, one chance. And suddenly the chiselled face of Amber's current, temporary hero was gone, replaced with the repetitive jingle of car insurance sales pitching.

"Oh, come on!" Amber fumed, spraying tiny puffs of half chewed popcorn at the screen in her irritation.

With a grumble she slumped back down into her seat, dropping the now entirely bare snack packet to the floor and crossing her arms tightly in annoyance. "Note to self: invest in Netflix." She murmured.

Before she could dwell too much on that however, a knock on the door resounded throughout the cramped room. Amber's eyebrows pulled together in determination, her eyes took on a dangerous glint as her hands began to resonate the hazy, yellow light of her powers. She approached it carefully, slipping into a slight crouch, taking a battle stance. Amber braced herself, her gaze locked on the doors handle, just waiting for someone to try and force their entry.

"What?!" She snapped as the knock sounded again, she had no time for niceties when she was sure they were not deserved.

"Amber? Amber Ramen?" A polite, but slightly shaken, voice called out, only slightly muffled by the door.

Amber tilted her head in incredulity and took a cautious step toward the peep-hole, through which she peered out. Her eyes widened in recognition and immediately she tugged the old door open, so fast that her visitor jumped a foot or two back.

"You." Amber breathed, her tone holding a strange hint of accusation.

"Me?" Nix questioned, her voice high with confusion and her stomach uneasy as the atmosphere settled around her, but she held her ground.

Amber relaxed her position, instead folding her arms securely across her chest in a some-what defensive manoeuvre. Just then the sound of a gunshot could be heard from the still blaring TV screen.

"Fucking hell," Amber breathed in frustration, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and mouthing blasphemy. She'd missed it. She'd missed Mr really-hot-kinda-bad-but-in-a-good-way agent pull the trigger.

"Uh…I'm Nix." The brunette offered, extending a hand.

"I know who you are. How could I not, right? I mean, as a resident of Jump City I ought to know those who protect me, shouldn't I?" Amber questioned rhetorically. Nix's hand fell limply to her side.

She hadn't meant to be quite so snippy, but Amber had very mixed feelings about the aqua-mancer. Not in a personal way of course, they didn't know one another like that, and Amber wasn't one to make pre-emptive judgements. More than anything Amber felt the most disconcerting mix of both envy and admiration.

You see, Amber had been freelancing as a hero for a very long time, longer than Nix, even. In fact, Amber had seen Nix's induction into the Titans on the local news. Amber stopped crime when she saw it happening, she kept things in order when the Titans went on undercover, away missions. She was a do-gooder in her own right and was more than capable, she idolised the Titans and what they stood for and would do anything to join their ranks, but after all this time she remained incognito, sailing under the radar, when Nix had joined on so effortlessly.

"What do you want?" Amber asked, trying to stop the unjustified resentment from being heard.

"The Titans need help; we're forming a beta team." Nix told her, cutting straight to the chase.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, because you have no idea what it means to me. But, why me? How did you even find me?" Amber questioned, momentarily shocked and certain that this was some form of prank.

"Do you really think that Robin doesn't look over the news reports for the time that we're away? Do you really think the Boy Wonder wouldn't know if someone was managing his city in his absence? Robin's always been aware, the rest of us, not so much. You seemed to be doing fine as a free-lance. We're asking you now because we know you're capable." Nixie told her gently, carefully, wary of how this news would be taken.

Amber stared at her for a long moment before a smirk stretched her face. "You guys have been overworked lately, haven't you? I mean, even _I've_ had my hands full."

Nix smiled and watched as Amber turned to grab her jacket, she shrugged into it and easily followed Nix to the roof, where a large wolf waited, it's ears pointed upward, obviously on high-alert.

Nixie gestured to the beast, "This is Silver," she informed the elementalist. Amber gave her mischievous smile and a non-committal wave toward the creature, "Amber" she said.

A sudden clap of thunder sounded and the heavens opened, immediately Amber's palms began to glow in shimmering yellow energy, her pupils dilated, the chestnut of her irises momentarily sparking in the same bright yellow, and with no effort at all she directed the rain droplets to fall around her, but never on her.

"What? Like I have time to do my hair again if it gets wet." Amber shrugged.

Nix's eyebrow quirked in amusement as Amber's fingers ran through her orange-tinted, gold tresses.

* * *

_I hope this is okay! You'll certainly find out more about Amber's powers and origins eventually, but that needs to be a natural development. Amber wouldn't just blurt out her secrets and life to anyone, not even a hero._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Spidey Here!**

**So I'm super excited to share my very first actual OC with you guys!**

**And if he seems kind-of-out there…..Perfect! Cause that's just how I meant for him to seem!**

**Haha**

**Keoni: So here's the scoop bruh! The Prince does not own anything except his OC, and although he really wishes he had ownership of the Teen Titans he doesn't**

**So there is de awesome disclaimer yeah!**

**Me: Thank you Keoni! And as a side note I hope I do the people before me, justice!**

**Now on with the fourth chapter of Beta!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nix looked around wearily as she and the rest of the new members of the beta team traversed through an abandoned part of town.

Pulling out her communicator the aqua-mage quickly dialed her leader.

"Robin here"

"Hey Robin, its Nix. You sure this is where I can find our next recruit?" She asked nervously the further they got into the desolated area.

"Well…this is the last place we had sighted him." he replied sheepishly.

The brunette looked down wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Well, we found him in the middle of an alien crash-site, when we found him he wasn't even sure of his name."

"So you're telling me, that you're sending me out to find a possible superhuman amnesiac? That's great!" Nix muttered sarcastically before looking back down at her leader.

"Powers?"

At the boy wonder's sheepish grin, the girl stared back incredulously.

"Seriously!? You don't know what his powers are?"

"We found him right before the whole Brotherhood of Evil incident, and with all the extra work we've had recently we didn't have enough time to record everything."

The girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she calmed down.

"Do you have at least a rough idea of what I'm dealing with here?" she asked.

"Cyborg did a diagnostics scan when he found him; he's got tech and a lot of it."

"So he's like Cyborg?"

"Think more advanced."

Gulping slightly- after all she knew just what Cyborg was capable of- she nodded.

"Got it, we'll tread carefully then."

Just then they arrived at the coordinates that the water bearer had for their newest recruit.

"Follow me" she whispered to the girls as they stealthily made their way into the old warehouse.

"Apollo?"

Nix's inquiry was met by the sight of a boy falling out of the sky, his landing causing a seismic wave that nearly blew all the girls off their feet.

As they got ready for battle, they took in his appearance, and were…..rather shocked to say the least.

When they heard he was a more advanced version of Cyborg they figured he'd look almost entirely like a robot.

What stared back at them, however looked like a normal teenage boy…

Well, as normal as a blonde giant of a boy with bi-chromatic eyes and a metal spike protruding from his hand could look.

" Apollo?" At the mention of his name, the teen's entire body trembled as the spike released more from his hand.

Trying a different tactic Nix lowered her hands and cautiously asked.

"Ziggy?"

When the blonde nodded-projectile returning- the girl sighed in relief before smiling.

"Hi I'm Nix and-"

"You're pretty" the boy interrupted, his voice drawling and monotonous as he studied the girl.

The aqua-mage's face burst into a light blush.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You're pretty"

Amber and Silver couldn't help but giggle behind their hands as the usually enthusiastic titan was flustered by the strange boy.

"What are you doing here?"

At the boy's inquiry, the aqua-mage shook out of her flustered form and went back to the reason why she was there.

"We of the Teen Titans are forming a beta team and we were hoping that you'd be willing to join."

At Ziggy's hesitance, the girl added.

"And it's got to be better than living here right?"

"Why's that?"

At his question and his curious look, Nix stumbled

"Uh…."

"Because then you'll have a home instead of a warehouse." Silver chimed in.

The titan nodded, "Yeah! And you'll have people to talk to and help you with your abilities."

"I see…thank you for explaining."

After an awkward bout of silence, Nix repeated her question.

"So will you?"

The blonde giant paused before asking.

"Can I bring my friend?"

Nix looked back at Amber and Silver who shrugged.

"Uh….sure?"

Ziggy's lips quirked up in a crooked grin before he disappeared in the back, when he came back the girls were once again surprised.

His friend…was a microwave?

"Umm…..who's your friend?" Nix asked cautiously, after all; the boy was amnesiac who's to say he wouldn't snap.

"This is 1-9-5-2."

The girls' sweatdropped as Ziggy carefully carried the microwave out.

Silver leaned over to the redhead.

"Hey Amber" the shifter whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" the girl responded.

"I think he's a few screws short of a hardware store."

Amber nodded.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please Review!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter written by my good friend the Inspector!**

**Spidey Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**INSPECTOR: Hey everybody! Now it's too me! Hope y'all like it, and that I do everyone justice!**

* * *

Nix carefully walked down the sidewalk that lead to the home of the next recruit one Zane Ricardo Rodriguez Moralles de Calle Moreno Garcia…blah that was such a mouthful to say. Anyways the teen was supposed to be in an apartment in one of Jump City's suburbs. "So Robin, what exactly can you tell me about Mr. Garcia?"

After looking over his notes, the Boy Wonder shrugged. "I think it'll be best if you find out for yourself." Signing off, Nix couldn't keep a scowl off her face.

That darn bird brain could be so obtuse at times.

Zane turned the flame on low as he finished up his dinner. He had spent all day making the mole sauce for his chicken! His Aunt Sonya had finally given him the recipe to this divine chocolate sauce, and so he decided that he would give it a try. Sure he had been helping her make it for years (the woman ground her own spices for crying out loud!) but he had never gotten to make it all by himself. It was just as he was getting ready to pour the sauce over his chicken that he heard a knock on the door.

Wondering who that could be, the short latin teen walked over to the door. "Who is it?" He asked. He couldn't feel any malevolence, only a slight bit of anxiety mixed with the overwhelming feeling of stress.

"Is Zane Garcia there?"

A frown marred Zane's face. _Who in the world?_ Shrugging, and deciding that he could deal with whatever/whoever it was, he opened the door…only to be met with the sight of soaked brown hair and blue eyes. Quickly overcoming his confusion, the boy hauled in the other teen—with a strength someone of his size shouldn't have—and threw the sodden pile of human into a chair while he disappeared to get some towels.

_It looked like he had to mop again. _With a sigh, the boy disappeared around a corner.

Several minutes later, the sodden creature was wrapped in several towels, had a steaming plate of food in front of them, and a large mug of hot jamaica placed in their hands. When the blue eyes only looked at him in shocked disbelief he tutted. "Well, go on. Drink your tea or you'll get a chest cold!" With a look that strangely reminded the figure of their mother, they began to drink the tea.

Nodding happily Zane sat down in his chair and looked at his visitor. It turned out to be a girl, who judging from her mind…_Hmm…that's pretty interesting. _

"_Welcome Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!"_

Nix shot up like a scalded cat, eyes wind at the sudden voice in her head. _What the heck! I'm too young to be hearing voices!_

It was then that Zane began laughing. "Sorry!" the teen said with tears in his eyes "I just-hehe-I've always wanted to do that!" Taking a deep breath the brunette controlled himself. "So anyways, there's a specific reas-"

Another knock on the door interrupted the boy before he could finish his sentence. Getting up once again, Zane opened his front door only to find three other people standing out in the rain two of them drenched in rain water. And once again everyone was shocked to be forcefully dragged inside…along with one microwave…by someone shorter than them.

And before they could blink they were sat down in chairs, bundled up in towels, given steaming plates of food, and scorching cups of jamaica placed in their hands. One of them in particular was putting up quite a fuss. "I'm not even wet, why are you wrapping me up like a damn mummy!" Amber said, frustration evident in her voice as she tried—and failed, in towels that may as well be the equivalent of Devil's Snare. "Now get me out of here!"

"You may not be wet but you were still out in the rain, with high amounts of moisture, and chilly temperatures. Now drink your jamaica." Although this was said calmly, amber eyes stared at the girl with a look that clearly said: Drink it now, or there will be hell to pay. It strangely reminded Amber of her grandmother for some reason.

As Zane turned back to finally eat his own meal-why was it that whenever he cooked he was always the last one to eat-he cried out in despair to see that his freshly mopped floors were filled with mud! "My floor! My beautiful mopped, pine-soled, polished wood floors!" As he stared at the soiled ground, everyone carefully inched a wee bit back. It seemed that Zane may not be entirely…well stable…

"Um…" Nix began only to be met with sad amber eyes.

"…" It took a while but eventually the short latin boy sat back down. "Right, your business here."

Nix nodded, her brown hair finally dry. "Yes, you see my name is-"

"Nix, from the Teen Titans."

"Er…yeah… Any way we're making a-"

"Beta team due to the rise in crime." The boy said, before taking a bite of his chicken mole. _Oh delectable, yummy goodness! _

Nix was really started to get freaked out, what the hell was up with this kid!? When he looked at her with amused amber eyes, he said quietly "You're a loud thinker."

All Nix could do was pout. _I am not._ She thought mutinously.

When all the boy did was smile wider, she rolled her eyes. "Well, would you be interested in joining?"

Looking around, the teen nodded. "Okay."

As they sat down to finish their meal, the tall boy with bichromatic eyes said, "You are a very short creature aren't you?"

"What did you call me?"

* * *

**And end! What will happen? Will Zane explode? Will Ziggy lose his precious microwave number 1-9-5-2? Will Amber like her jamaica tea? Will Silver find her brother? Is Nix wondering what the hell she just signed herself up for? Keep reading and find out! )**

**p.s. jamaica (besides being the name of a small island in the Caribbean) is a tea made from the hibiscus flower, served either hot or cold and is a favorite in Latin America pronounced (ha-my-ka).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so I woke up and realized I had the next chapter of Beta… :P So I get to introduce my OC, Wastrel! So, none of us on the team own anything about Teen Titans… ;( On with the story.. :P**

* * *

After the team had recovered from what will forever be known as 'The Height Sensitivity Debacle,' they set out for the final recruit's location…

"Hey Rob, I get that you're the leader and all, but what did I do to deserve being sent to a cemetery?"

"This is the location of the final recruit, Rachel Morgan, a.k.a. Wastrel."

"She lives in a cemetery?!"

"Don't ask me, find out from her."

Nix sighed as Robin hung up.

"Silver, when we get back to the tower, can I sic you on Robin?"

Silver chuckled.

"Sure Nixie."

"Ok, so this chick lives in a graveyard?" Amber piped in.

"Yes, I'm not sure, but this seems… peculiar.." Ziggy said thoughtfully.

"Peculiar would be correct my cybernetic friend." Zane confirmed.

"So what do we do now Nix?" Silver asked.

"Well, I guess we search."

As they scoured the cemetery for Rachel, Zane suddenly let out a yelp, and the rest of the team got massive headaches.

"Ow, Zane! Why?!"

"I think I found her, and don't be such a wimp Silver."

"I'm not being a wimp! That really hurt…"

"Let's just go check it out guys," Nix ordered.

They walked over to where the latin boy's voice had been heard, and were greeted with the sight of him, being held up by a girl. Then his shirt disintegrated.

"Well then, Rachel Morgan?"

"That's me, yeah," The girl replied.

"So, you can disintegrate anything organic, huh?" Nix said/asked, flipping through the folder Robin had given her.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

Ziggy stepped forward, offering his hand. She looked at it like it was growing celery.

"You know, he might be able to do that, we're not sure what all the cybernetic implants are capable of yet," Zane chimed in, picking up on her thoughts.

"Cybernetic implants?"

"Yeah, he's like three-quarters metal," Amber stated.

Rachel promptly took Ziggy's hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'm not sure if this is standard handshake protocol…" Ziggy said.

"Well, it's not exactly, but I think she's glad for some contact," Silver said.

"Very glad, actually," Rachel confirmed.

"Good. Now, on to business I guess.. I'm Nixie, of the Teen Titans, main team, and now the leader of the Beta team."

"I'm Amber Ramen, an elementalist, Teen Titans Beta team."

"Silver, a limit-shifter, Titans Beta."

"Zane Ricardo Rodriguez Moralles de Calle Moreno Garcia, I'm a slight telepath, and empathy, and I'm kind of an expert in mental warfare."

Rachel blinked at him a couple of times.

"My name is Ziggy, I'm a cyborg, I can do many things. And this is my best friend, 1-9-5-2."

Rachel stared at the microwave, not sure what to make of it.

"Well, I guess I'm Rachel Morgan, an ogro-disintegrater, of the Team Titans Beta Team."

* * *

**Did Rachel seem a bit too excited about being able to touch Ziggy? ;) Anyways, I know it's short, but I've literally never written for my character, and actually, nothing for any of these characters except for Nix, so I was just happy to write this. :P I've been reading the chapters as they get posted, and I keep giggling like a little kid, because it's so cool! Anyways, R&R. **

**TL205 out, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys kbunny10 here with the next chapter of Beta, long story short I started to write this chapter, almost finished it, then totally blanked and forgot I was writing it until I received an email last night that wasn't exactly meant for me but it jogged my memory and I finished this chapter up as quickly as I could. I'm so so sorry. Eric is sitting next to me right now and I'm not allowed to leave my basement till I finish this. So yeah, I mean technically you see the whole thing laid out in front of you, where as I am currently looking at a half-finished chapter which will soon be totally finished within the next few minutes or so.**

**Anyways on with the show, as always we do not own the Teen Titans but we do all own our oc's. Hopefully I do them all justice in this chapter, I'm really nervous about that. ^^;**

XXXXXXX

Nix sighed as she and the new Beta team traversed across the town, with all 5 recruits now retrieved they could finally head back to the tower and figure out their new action plan, where the new members would sleep, how crime fighting throughout the town would go now, that sort of thing. It hadn't been much of a trip to gather everyone, but it sure was tiring, it'd be nice to finally get back to the tower and rest.

Everyone was startled when the communicator went off. "What now?" Nix groaned as she answered.

"Nix, have you finished gathering the recruits?" Robin asked, his voice sounding edgy as if he were in a bad mood.

"Yeah, got em all right here, Silver, Amber, Rachel, Zane, Ziggy, and Ziggy's…friend…1-9-5-2. Anything else you need me to get for you on the way back? A movie? Tickets to see the Mets? Some butter for that _crab_?" Nix smirked as she finished her sentence, Silver and Zane could be heard chuckling in the background.

"Now's not the time for jokes Nix. I need to speak to you." Robin retorted.

"We…are speaking?" Nix said, a little confused.

"I mean I need to speak to you alone, where the recruits can't hear you." Robin said, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh okay, one sec." Nix said. "Uh guys I think you heard him, I'm just gonna step over there real quick. Entertain yourselves in whatever way you find necessary."

As Nix backed away the 5 newest recruits all turned to look at each other. "So…any of you have any interesting stories to share?" Silver asked.

"1-9-5-2, knows some pretty good ones, don't you little buddy?" Ziggy asked, the others stared for a few seconds.

"Uh…living in a graveyard, I know some pretty interesting stories." Rachel said after a few moments silence.

XXXXXXX

Once Nix was a good distance from the others she turned back to her communicator, "What's up now Rob?"

"While you were gone looking for the new recruits Raven and Cyborg brought up a good point, even though we have their powers and backgrounds down, we really don't know how fit they really are to be Titans."

Nix blinked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should test them first, before we know if they're actually fit to be on the Beta team, once they get back to the tower we're going to test each one of them physically and power wise, and Raven's going to interview them, just to be sure they'll be okay."

"Isn't that a bit…unfair? You've made pretty much every teenage hero in the world a Titan without some sort of test, I wasn't even tested, why do we have to test them?" Nix asked, getting annoyed.

"This is different Nix, these people are going to be living in our home, we've already had something like that go sour once, we can't let it happen again, it was a risk even just letting you join the team. Just know that this is what's in store for them once they get back to the tower, understood?"

"Well I-" Nix opened her mouth to speak but was cut off immediately with a "Good, I'll see you back at the tower." And with that Robin ended the conversation.

Nix let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her curly brown hair. "So what happens if they don't pass then? Do we just send them back to where they were before?" She frowned as she looked over the new recruits, they seemed genuinely happy to be out and about, interacting with other heroes, the idea of just sending them back from where they came didn't exactly sit well with the hydrokinetic, but Robin was the leader and he called the shots so if one or more of them failed she didn't really have a choice.

"Is everything okay Nix?" Zane asked, eyeing the young hydrokinetic suspiciously.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Nix insisted, putting on a smile for good measure, she hoped Zane and the others would buy it. Much to her relief Zane looked at her suspiciously one last time before shrugging it off. "Alright, you guys ready to go back to the tower?"

As the others walked on ahead, Amber slowed her pace to match that of Nix's. "So…even though we've been selected for Beta team…there's still a chance we might not make it huh?"

Nix frowned, "Yeah…leave it to birdbrain to tell us these things at the last second."

"Yeah…" Amber agreed absently.

"Yeah…" Nix confirmed, watching as the others walked in front of them unknowing of what was coming next.

XXXXXXX

**And there it is, chapter 7. I'm sorry I know I wrote everyone wrong I feel really bad, and I still feel really bad about how long it took. Next time it won't take so long I promise. Hope you have a wonderful rest of the day, later lovelies. Please R&R…I don't know why I always put that at the end…seems like it should go at the beginning doesn't it?**


End file.
